His Beginning
by XxTokyoxRift
Summary: She caught him under Mitras and helped him have a new friend after the world was cruel. She was there to help him even if he didn't show it, he was thankfull. Name is Teal, well nick name. I passed on a promotion I got and gave it to someone, he needed it more then I did. Now he has a reason to live.{Strong language. This story won't be too long}
1. Chapter 1

I've been in Survey Corps for years now, almost ten to be exact. I joined when I was eighteen cause I needed more money to raise my younger brother, but after my fist year in, he got sick and no medicine could cure him. He struggled to stay alive for half a year before the winter came and his body couldn't hold on any more. So for the last nine years I've been alone, my brother was the last bit of family I had left. The Corps though, they became my new family. The Squad I was in had three other people, Three guys and a girl. The girl had reddish brown hair and always wore it in short pig tails over her shoulders, Sara. One of the guy's had short light brown hair, that was Chris. The other guy, He had blond hair that was always parted down the center of his head and laid to the sides of his forehead, Mike Zacharias. The last guy was my Squad Leader, he also had blond hair, but his was swept back in a neat fashion, he was Ewrin Smith. We were all in Erwins office, I was sitting and so was Mike, Sara and Chris were leaning against the wall. Time for our next mission.

"This mission we are about to go on is top secret, no one is to know about it", he set down a file on his desk and slid it to Mike, "In that file you'll find out what our objective is-" Mike slid the file to me next, "-When you are all done reading it, meet me at the stables, we leave immediately", Erwin stood up and walked out of his office, leaving the four of us to talk. I slid the folder to Sara.

"Mike, what do you think about this?" I asked him.

"We'll just have to see if this works" he stood up and walked out the room.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" I looked at Chris as he shut the folder and threw it on Erwins desk.

"I'm with Chris-" Sara gestured to him, "-Why would we risk something like this?" She looked down and walked out of the room.

"Well, whatever the reason is it's an order, if they're as strong as he says they are, then criminals or not we need the strength" I said and followed the others path.

I heard foot steps running to catch up to me.

"Did you see who it was you were to capture?" he was standing next to me now.

"I'm not actually going to be doing much, I'll be on stand by in case they need me", I pushed open the door that leads to the outside world.

It was a great day, clouds spotted in the sky, the breeze was steady and the sun wasn't too hot. It's gonna be a great day. Hopefully.

"But why would they hold you back when you're just as strong, no stronger then Mike? That makes no sense. If you helped out then this mission would be done quicker" I stopped and looked at him.

"Look Chris, I don't make the rules here, but either way I'll be watching, again like the folder said, I'm back up" I continued my way to the horses.

I rounded HQ and saw my horse was saddled and ready, there was also a carriage to carry the criminals.

"Let's get this started shall we?" I said and got on my horse and we all started the mission and headed towards Mitras.

We stopped by the stairs that lead down to the city, Erwin got off the carriage and we all got off our horses and followed him in.

"We know where they'll be, Teal you know what to do", Erwin nodded to me and I took a few steps in front of them and flew off on my 3DMG.

On our way here Erwin gave me a piece of paper with a separate order on them, my mission was to get to the site first and see where they come from, I was to lay low and follow them from the ceiling. So basically I was to be the 'birds eye view' and watch the show and still intervene if something goes wrong. I was completely fine with this plan.

I got to the site and perched myself high up, hiding on one of the many spikes hanging from up here. I looked down and was seeing so much, or so little. So much filth and darkness surrounded this place. So little of cleanliness, light. The people that lived here, I couldn't even begin to imagine even a day being down here.

"Oh, hello" I looked down onto a roof top and saw three figures talking.

"You must be the three we're looking for" One was a tall male with sand color hair, the other was a girl with red hair and the last one was the leader. He was the shortest one, black as night hair with an under cut and he looked bored.

"Don't worry, you won't be bored for too long mister short cake" I watched as they got into their position.

I looked around trying to find my Squad and I spotted them on the other side of the three, just waiting for the action to start. I looked back and saw the three take flight with the 3DMG.

"Time to watch the show" I followed them with my eyes and watched them crash through crates, I looked behind them and saw the MP showed up and were chasing them.

"Shit, that wasn't part of the plan", I was about to take action, till I saw my Squad over take the Mp's and stared gaining on the three thugs.

"Oh yeah, we bad" The three thugs split up after doing some fancy maneuvering.

Sara went after the girl, while Chris went after the tall guy, Mike and Erwin were both going after Short cake. I followed after Erwin and Mike, the other two could handle it I could easily see that from up here, but Mike and Erwin, they might need help. This guy was taking neck breaking turns and going through small areas. He was going through houses and around people, damn he was good, Mike was keeping and I saw Erwin break from the chase and move a street over. They were going to ambush him. Short cakes made the wrong turn and Erwin popped up in front of him and nocked him out of the sky.

"Yeah!" I cheered and threw my fist up.

I landed at another spike and watched as they started fighting. Erwin was good, but man, this guy was fast and striking Erwin to kill him. They stopped fighting and the next thing I saw, was the short guy dropped his knife as he watches his two people walk around the corner in cuffs. He stepped back from Erwin and he pushed him to his knees and put cuffs on him. They stat the three of them in a row, facing Erwin.

"Teal, get down here!" I head Erwin yell.

Everyone around him was looking around and at each other wandering what's going on.

"Ok!" I yelled back and everyone looked up.

I released my hooks and fell head first, I threw my arms out and rotated till my feet were first, then I shot the cables out to catch onto a building and slowed my pace, then I retracted the hooks and dropped the last few feet and landed beside Erwin. I had a huge smile on my face watching their faces go from confusion to shook, then worry and last amazement.

"That was great", I chuckled a bit and looked at the three on their knees.

The girls face was surprised, her mouth was open and her eyes were huge, the tall guy was the same too, but the shorty, the only thing different was his eye, they were big. He was probably wandering what in the ef was going on.

I looked at Mike and he was shacking his head, Sara had her hands over her eyes and Chris was shacking his head too. I looked at Erwin and he had an eyebrow raised.

"Hi" I said to him.

"Nice of you to join us" he went back looking at the three thugs and got their attention off of me.

I took a few steps back and watched him work, Shorty refused to talk and that resulted with Mike putting his foot on his head and putting his head in a muddy puddle.

"Eww" I said and scrunched my face up and shook my head.

I don't even want to know what was in the water, or if what was even water. Thinking about that made chills run over my body.

"Glad we have a deal" I looked back and saw everyone start to walk away.

I guess that's my queue to follow. I stayed behind everyone, I was the last line of defense if something was to happen. But luckily nothing did, we were at the top of the stairs and the three thugs stopped and put their hands over their eyes and looked at the sky. If you thought they looked shocked seeing me fall from earlier, you should see them now.

"Come on let's go" and the were pushed outside and into the carriage.

I walked out of the tunnel and saw them loading into the carriage, I walked over to my horse and saddled up and waited for further instructions.

"Mike you sit inside with them, Sara you drive the carriage, Chris take Saras horse, I'll take Mikes. Teal, you ready?" I looked at Erwin and saw him looking at me.

"Oh yeah, Let's go" I bobbed my head and gave a thumbs up.

"You know, can't you for ones act like a soldier?" I looked back at Chris and slowed my horse to match his pace.

I saw from the corner of my eye that everyone in the carriage was watching us now.

"You know, can't you for ones not be beaten by a girl?", I said and heard Sara snort and try not to laugh.

I smirked and looked at Mike and he was smirking too.

"Hey, shut up", he said and was giving me a death glare.

"Why do I have to act like a Soldier When I don't have too? I give respect to my authority-" I gestured to Erwin and Mike. "-They don't have a problem with how I behave and act, if they did they would tell me and I would try to fix it. The only one here that has a problem with me is you. Now this can go a few was, one-" I lifted up a finger, "- you can get over you're high horse and stop thinking that you're going to tell me what to do. You have no power to tell anyone what to do, I have been in the corps for almost ten years, the only three people that can tell me what to do are Commander Shadis, Squad Leader Erwin and Second Squad Leader Mike. Two-" I lifted up a second finger, "-You can except the fact that I am the way I am and I'm good at what I do, if not then I'll just beat the shit out of you". I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Teal enough, you're not beating the shit out of anyone unless I say so", we all looked at Erwin.

"Sounds good", I said and looked back at Chris, he made his horse pick up the pace and was in front with Erwin.

"You know, he's just jealous" I looked at Mike in the carriage.

"Of what?" I threw my arms out in a circle.

"That you kept your humanity, that you can still smile and joke" he looked at me dead in the eyes.

"That has to be the worst joke you ever told Mike, and I expected better of second leader" I shook my head.

I looked at the thugs sitting around Mike, The short one was looking out the other window while the tall one was watching us along with the girl.

"Hi, I'm Teal, what's your's?" I asked the girl.

Isabelle, you didn't hear it from before?" Oh snappy.

"I'm gonna like you, snappy. What about you tall stuff?" I asked the tall one sitting beside the Isabelle.

"Oh umm, Name's Farlan Church" I knew I caught him off guard with the 'tall stuff', let's see if I can catch the short one off guard too.

"Cute. Guess you're last Short Cake, what's your name?" I was looking at him but saw Isabelle get a bit mad and Farlan was a bit surprised.

"Don't ever call me short again", he turned his head to give me a murderess glare.

"If I'm gonna like Isabelle, I'm gonna love you Mister Sassy", If looks could kill I'd be dead.

"Calm down all of you", Mike said and gave me a look.

"What? I didn't do anything. I asked them for their names and the only one who didn't have a problem telling their name was Farlan. Isabelle snappy was just that, snappy, and the short cake over their was the one who was ready to death glare me and I still didn't get his name. And really, what's wrong with being short cake?-" I looked at him and he was still mad, "-Have you never had one they're delicious?" I looked at him with a shocked face, I then looked at all of them.

"Really you've never had a short cake? Have no fear, when we get back I'm getting you three a short cake to eat, so stop with that look Levi, It's unattractive" I told him then a shocked look passed by his face.

"I'm going on ahead, it's been fun and all, but I'm bored, so bye" I waved to them and galloped to Erwin.

"Hey, mid if I go ahead so I can get some things from town?" I asked him.

"Be back before sun down", he sighed and nodded his head.

"Thank you" I gave him a big smile and rode off ahead of my squad.

Time to find some short cakes.

The sun was just setting as I made it back to HQ, I bought more then enough for everyone. One for each of the three thugs, and one for everyone in the Squad and two for me.

I putt my horse away and went to the dining hall, It wasn't hard to find who I was looking for as my squad sat in the same spot for every meal and the thugs were at the furthest table by them selves, yep easy.

I walked over and dropped off the cakes to my squad, then I went to the kitchen to get forks and walked over the the thugs. They were leaned in talking to them selves as I was approaching. I started hearing chatter and whispering from other Corps members about 'what are they doing here', then some of 'what am I doing'.

"Sup guys" I was beside Levi when I made my presence known.

Levi had his fist ready to punch me and Isabelle was mad that I was there, Farlan was just trying to be calm.

"Chill, no need to hit me" I said to Short Cake.

"Calm down girl I'm not going to hurt anyone" I glanced at Farlan.

"No need to try so hard to be calm" I then sat the bag of food on the table.

"This is for you three" I sat the forks down beside the bag and started pulling out the cakes. I could feel eyes of people around me, staring at me and burning holes in my head.

"This is for you-" I pulled out one with flowers on it and sat it in front of Isabelle, her eyes went wide but didn't say anything, "- This is yours-" I pulled out one with blue swirls all over it and sat it in front of Farlan, He got a smile and thanks me, "- you're welcome. And for you sir is this one" the last cake had Black and grey dots all over it. He looked at the cake and he looked a bit calmer. Good I'll take it.

"These are called short cakes, they're like a birthday cake but small, just as delicious though, but it's for one person. Here-" I picked up the forks and handed them one.

"I'll open it for you" I reached for the cakes and popped off the tops on all three and handed them back.

"Isabelle, yours is strawberry flavored, Farlan, yours is chocolate, and Levi yours is Vanilla I didn't know what flavor you liked so you can swap if you'd like. Well, I'll leave you to enjoy-" I took a step away from their table, "- oh and one more thing, give this place a chance ad it's people, we're not all bad".

Isabelle was already chowing down on her cake, while Farlan was on his second bite, Levi was just looking at his till he took a small bite. After the small bite his bites got bigger and bigger. I sat down with my squad and they were looking at me.

"What?" I asked and Mike just shook his head.

"I remember the you first tried a short cake, we couldn't get you to do anything unless we gave you one" I looked at Erwin as he sipped his tea.

"Yeah well, It worked didn't it, It got me to trust you guys. I know how hard it was for me, so I can only imagine how hard it is for them".

"Don't forget what the rest of the mission was", I looked back at Erwin, "I haven't, and I won't".

I finished the rest of my tea that Sara poured me and went off to bed, ready to start and end this mission.

Days past and turned into weeks, while weeks past and turned into months. The three new additions were still to themselves, I could't really blame them, but when other people try to get to know you and you chase them off, ok threaten them away, you'll be lonely. It was the last day before an expedition and we were doing hand-to-hand training, they paired me with Chris and I was avoiding him.

"Stop avoiding me damnit!" I yelled and I stepped to the side away from him.

"Why would I fire you when you'll just lose, again?" I told him and blocked his punch.

"I can't stand you" He was seething.

"I know", I told him and pushed him away.

"Chris enough, you're done for the day".

I stepped back and watched him walk away, following Erwins orders.

"Teal, want to have fun?" He said and took a fighting stance.

"Yes" I said and smiled.

We attacked each other. Others training stopped and came to watch, Erwin and I both knew that everyone loved it when we trained. When I mean everyone, I meant it, the three thugs joined in the circle and watched up fight. After about fifteen minutes of fighting I pinned Erwin between my legs and had him in an arm bar.

"Yah, Teal Woo!"

"Go Girl!"

"Oh, man"

I let Erwin go and helped him stand.

He took me hand and stood up and then looked past me.

"I have an idea" He said and raised his hand to someone to join us.

"What?" I turned and saw the crowed part and Levi was standing there, arms crossed with a bored look etched onto his face.

"Tch" He said and walked away from his friends.

"Levi, how would you like to fight Teal?" Levi stood beside us and i looked at Erwin.

"Oh, come on? I just got done fighting you? Why do I have to go again? I know I'll lose" I was giving him my best puppy dong look.

"Cause I know you're lying to me, you're just fine, barley broke a sweat", I raised my hand and felt my forehead.

"Damnit" I mumbled.

"On my mark, you start. Three, two, one, start" everyone was back out of the circle.

It was me and Levi circling each other.

"Go easy on me?" I asked him.

"Tch, just fight" and he lunged at me.

He threw a punch and I moved my head to the side. Shit, he's fast. He threw another punch and I avoided it to. He sent out a kick to my stomach and I was about to block it, before I saw it was a distraction and he was going to punch my left jaw. So I dropped to the floor and sent out a kick to nock his leg out from under him and he jumped over it and was coming back down with his knee. I rolled out of the way and threw my right leg out to hit him in the back as his landed, it made contact but didn't do much, just piss him off cause I got the shit dirty.

"Tch".

I stood up and took a step back to ready myself again and he did the same. I knew he wasn't going to attack first again, so I guess it was my turn. I took a few steps towards I'm and he went to kick my front leg out from under me, but I jumped and kicked at his face. He avoided it by leaning back, but he leaned in again and caught my collar and went to throw me on the ground. I let him put me down, I then rolled till I was on top of him and I was able to tap hit face and side where his kinda was, till he was able to roll over on top of me and sent a hard punch to my side.

"Ah" I reacted to the hit and lifted my legs up and was able wrap them around his neck and I rolled them back down till he was on his back and I was between his legs holding his collar this time, but as I went to send a jab, he let go of my leg with one of his hands and hit me on my right cheek.

"Shit" I mumbled, that hurt.

I let go of him and rolled back but he was right on top of me. He pushed me back down and was hitting my face and stomach over and over again. I flipped him off of me and he landed face first in the dirt. I spun on my hip and was able to sit on his back and retain his arms.

"Match! Teal Wins" Cheers were being heard from all over, I looked at his friends and they looked worried. I rolled off his back and let him go. I was there on my hands and knees with my head down watching the blood pool by my hands. Why did he hit me so hard? I couldn't think of why he would hit me like he was fighting for his life, I didn't think I gave him any indication that I meant him any harm.

"Tch" I looked to my left and saw him looking disgusted at his clothes.

He glanced at me with his upset look, but his eyes were still mad, but something flashed in them that I couldn't tell.

"Teal, hey look at me?" I looked up and saw Mike standing in front of me.

"Let's go, you're losing to much blood from you cuts" He reached a hand down in front of my face for me to take. I took it and he pulled me up, but then I stumbled into him.

"He hurt you bad didn't he?" I head him say in my ear.

"Mmm" was all I said.

It hurt to move my jaw and it was a bit hard to breath.

"how did she win, Levi bro doesn't have a scratch on him, look at her she looks like she's about to pass out" I heard Isabelle say.

"Actually, Teal hit him more then he hit her" Mike stopped moving and turned to look at Erwin, I turned my head to look to.

"If you were watching, she was hitting him, but with Teal when she fights, she doesn't fight to draw blood or hurt someone. When she fights she draws her punches so the person she is fighting doesn't get hurt, but you Levi found this out while fighting her and used it to your advantage to win, but you still lost", I looked at Erwin and he looked pissed.

It was kind of funny, but everyone around here was starting to walk away from us, Farlan was shacking his head looking down, Isabelle was talking to Farlan and Levi had his hands clenched so tight that I could see his knuckles turning white.

Erwin was done with all of us, "Training is over, go get cleaned up and take the rest of the off", he turned on his heels and walked away, giving my a pat on my back as he past.

"Mike, let's go, I'm getting dizzy", I said and we started walking to the infirmary.

I needed two stitches on my forehead and a lot of bandages, my nose wasn't broken but it was going to be crooked for a few days. That sucked, I liked my nose. I was walking out of the infirmary and decided to go to the roof and see the stars. But when I opened the door and turned left, I saw the three thugs sitting there, they stopped talking and looked at me.

"Sorry" I said and turned to walked away, I was a few steps down the stairs when I heard the door open and Farlan was behind me and asked me to stop.

"Hey, are you ok?" I looked at him and his eyes got a bit widder.

"I've had worse" I said and went back walking down the stairs.

"Hold on" he said and grabbed my hand.

I looked down at out hands and he let go.

"Sorry, I was just going to ask if you would go up there and talk to him?" He point where his friend was sitting.

"You do realize you're asking the person he beat to go talk to him right? Shouldn't that be the other way around?" I asked him and crossed my arms.

"I know, I know, but you know him even when he's wrong he won't admit it" Farlan was trying to reason me.

"That sounds like a personal problem to me" I went down one step and heard the door open and close.

Two sets of foot steps were walking down towards us.

"Farlan, Isabelle, go" I looked up and saw Levi standing three steps away.

Isabelle and Farlan both nodded and walked down stairs.

"Let's go" Levi said and started walking back up to the roof.

"Why should I listen to you?" I asked looking up at him.

"Cause I said so" he stopped and looked down at me.

"Hmph" I said and turned around to walk down stairs.

"Please" I stopped and looked at him.

He was looking away from me and at the door.

I took a few steps up and was standing behind him, till he took the last few steps and opened the door. He walked out if first and I was behind him and shut the door.

He stopped by the ledge but I kept going, I was going to the place I always sat at. I went to the other side and sat down against the dome top and looked out. I heard him sit a few feet away from me. We were quiet for a few minutes before he spoke.

"How are you" He asked.

I looked over at him and he was looking at he stars.

"I've had worse", I told him and he blinked a few times then looked at me.

"Does it hurt?" We were looking at each other.

"A little, don't worry, when I said I've had worse I mean it. What you did was nothing short of how the others fight with me. I don't get hurt from them cause they can't hit me. Erwin is the only one good enough here to keep up with me, but he won't leave marks. With you, you were just fast, that's all, I could't block in time, and to tell you the truth I'm not use to fighting someone my size, I'm use to fighting bigger people", I giggled a bit and gave me a bored look.

"For hitting too hard, I'm sorry" Levi said and looked away.

"Thank you" I said and his head moved a little to look at me.

"And next time we fight, I won't hold back" I told him and stood up, he stood up too.

"Good" he looked at me with a challenging gaze.

I walked by him and patted him on the shoulder, "You guys be safe tomorrow, I know you are tuff, but that's nothing compared to being out there with almost no one to save you. So what i'm trying to say, is come back alive tomorrow" I gave him a smile and walked away, leaving him there to think over what I said. Tomorrow, you're going to be one hell of a day aren't you? I walked my path to my room and saw Erwin walking out of his.

"Teal, how are you", He stopped in front of me and was looking over my face.

"I'm fine, are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yes I am, I talk to the Commander earlier and he wants to put you on the same squad as the other three, I was against it, but I have no choice, so tomorrow, you'll be with Flagon", He told me and walked away.

Great, Tomorrow you went from being hell to being a bitch didn't you? I went to my room and closed the door.

"Great, new squad, new formation post, just great" I said and got in to my night clothes.

"Whatever, no use crying over spilled milk", I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

We were so far outside the walls where we couldn't see them anymore, in our formation we were the left flank. Clouds were rolling in and thunder could be heard in the distance. Shit, it's going to be a bad storm, I just new it.

A few hours later and all hell broke loose.

screams were being heard and I was left with Farlan and Isabelle, Levi ran off saying he saw a Titan, we all knew what he was really doing, he was going after Erwin. Flagon was dead and so was he other scout, It was just us three.

"Isabelle stay close, Farlan you stay be her, I'm going after that Titan. Do not move, I'll be back" I took off after a Titan.

It was small, maybe a ten meter if that. By the time I was done killing it and got back on my horse I heard a scream coming from where I left those two. I took off running to them, I saw I Titan have its meaty hand wrapped around Farlan, I shot a cable to try and get to him in time, but as I cut the nape, the Titan closed it's mouth on Marlins waist.

"NO!" Me and Isabelle screamed.

She ran to the body as he hit the ground, I fell beside him and was watching as his lite slowly burned out.

"No Farlan!" Isabelle was crying on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't make it in time" I said with tears starting to role down my face.

"Don't hold it against us, we had to" and with that Forlan died.

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

"I'm gonna kill you!" and Isabelle took of flying at the Titan that just showed up, but I don't think she saw the one behind it too and another one approaching.

"No Isabelle!" I screamed and took off after her I was running and tripping on the mud grass and dead bodies.

I shot my hooks out and it embedded in to the Titans shoulder and I used momentum to swing me up and cut the nape. I looked at the other Titan and saw it was a deviant, and it was going after her.

"Watch out!" I yelled and she went to move but the Titan was too fast, it caught her.

I jumped off my dead Titan and was running for her, I was almost at her but forgot about the second Titan. It threw it's hand out of no where and hit my side. I was sent sliding in the mud a good twenty feet back. I stood up and felt a sharp pain in my side, but I ignored it, she needed me. I shot the hooks in to this Titan and had a plan to swing from him to the Deviant, but this Titan had other plans. I swung on its arm and it spun around sending me flying back the other way, now I was swinging backwards in a circle. I changed plans and let it swing me the other way, cause I was still getting the force I needed to launch at the deviant. I swung me too far and I was able to cut its nape and kill it. I swung backwards flipped, releasing my hook and sending it out to connect with the Deviant. Only one hook managed to hit the shoulder, but that was all I needed, I used a lot of gas to get to her, but like what happened with Farlan, I was a few seconds too late. I climbed up the shoulder and sliced the neck before it threw me and Isabelle's body. I slammed on the ground and rolled a few feet. When I rolled over to look at the sky I saw the Deviant I didn't kill walk up to me and smiled down at my face. Fuck, I didn't hit the spot.

I sat up and looked for Isabelle, I saw her head laying a few feet from me and her body was somewhere else. I looked back up and saw the Titan bend down its head to bite me but I rolled away. Everything hurt when I did that.

"Some one, help" I asked as the Titan went to slam its hand on the ground I was able to role just out of its path when I heard something heart breaking.

I heard a scream like I have never heard before. I tried to sit up as the Titan turned for me, but most I could do was role my head.

"Levi".

I saw him attack this Titan like it was the devil himself. He was flying around it and cutting it everywhere. I could't see him, he was too fast for my eyes to keep up, all I was seeing was new cut marks all over the Titan, and screaming. The rain was lessoning and it was getting a bit easier to see. I saw the Titan fall and he killed it. I then heard I horse and saw Erwin walk into view and was talking.

"AH!" I watched as Levi went at Erwin, but then Erwin threw the fake papers on the ground at Levis feet.

"No" I mumbled out.

"Search for survivors" Erwin said and everyone around him was looking, but the only one alive was me.

They weren't even walking over here, I could barley move but I had to make some kind of noise.

"Did you find her?"

Erwin I'm here.

"No Sir" someone said.

"Erwin" I tried to say.

How can I make noise, I can hardly move. I still had gas in my tanks. I pressed the button and saw them look over in my direction.

"Go check it out" Erwin told some one.

They came up to me and stood there with wide eyes.

"Sir, it's Teal!" I saw Erwin kick his horse to run over to me.

The horse slid to a stop and he hopped off and kneeled next to me.

"You're alive, what happened?" he was picking me up and holding me to him.

"Everything hurts, barley breath" I was able to whisper out.

"Hold on a bit more, you did good" Erwin walked over to one of the approaching wagons and put me down.

I rolled my head and saw Levi walk over to the wagon. He stopped by Erwin and was looking at me.

"I'm s-sorry, I c-c-couldn't, save the-m, we couldn't s-see" I told him and he was silently crying, I slowly reached my hand out and touched his hand with my finger tips, he didn't move or pull away.

Erwin walked away and got his horse, and rode back over to us.

"Levi, Watch her" he rode off and the wagon started moving. I looked back up at the sky and saw the rain had ended and there was a small breeze.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

"It's not your fault" I heard Levi whisper before I succumbed to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt my body rocking from side to side, what was that? Was I on a boat or a….wagon. Everything came flooding back to me. This mission, the weather, fog and rain, Isabelle and Farlan dying in front of me. I felt myself breathing heaver and couldn't control the wetness that was running down my face.

My ribs were aching and begging me to stop taking in so much air, just how my face was starting to sting, most likely from my tears getting in to the cuts. I tried to open my eyes, but failed the first handful of times. By the time I was able to open my eyes and see what was around me, I had Erwin walk in to my line of site.

"Teal, can you hear me?" Erwin was no more than three feet from me now.

"Mmhm" I tried to open my mouth to talk, but something was stopping my jaw from moving.

I guess Erwin saw the look of panic in my eyes and spoke.

"Sorry, you have a wrap around your head to keep your lower jaw from moving, it seems you have injured it while fighting. You also have 2 broken ribs, 6 fractured ribs, a small concussion, a large cut running down the right side of your rib cage, and a lot of cuts and scrapes all over your face, hands and legs. I think that was all, we'll know more what all is wrong with you when we get back to HQ"

I just laid there, blinking my eyes, that was the only thing I could do. How much did he say was wrong with me? Going over everything he said I had sustained on this mission, I felt disgusted. How could I go from being so careful and precise while fighting, to going in to a panic mode and trying to play hero to save people?

Sure I've saved people and played side-kick, but never a full on hero. I tried to save Farlan and I was too late. The image of the Titans mouth closing around his body and his body falling to the ground, replayed in my mind like a picture book. My mind switched to other images, ones that were worse than Farlans.

Images of a snappy red head being caught in the hands of a Titan and watching her being lifted to its mouth, and hearing her voice and seeing her face and watching her tears. While again, me not being fast enough to save her.

The image of her face disappearing behind the teeth of a titan, seeing her body fall from the mouth, me landing in the mud and seeing her head only laying yards away from where I laid.

I felt shacking coming from my shoulder, but what was it? It wasn't Isabelle, I'm looking at her head, and it's not Farlan, his body is laying somewhere else. I felt the shacking again. I blinked my eyes and slowly the images were fading. Goodbye Farlan, Goodbye Isabelle.

"Teal!" I blinked my eyes ones more and was looking at a concerned Mike.

"Mmm?" I blinked a few more time to try and clear the tears.

"You're not there anymore, you're here with us at HQ and you're safe", He gestured his hand around the room that I'm just now realizing I was in.

I looked around the room and saw I was in one of the infirmary beds.

"The Doctors and Nurses are helping others right now, they said since you are stable they'll help the more critical patients first" Mike stood up.

"I'm going to meet with Erwin and inform him that you have woken up. Get some sleep, no nightmares" he said and walked towards the door, his hand was on the nob and he turned to open the door, but standing there on the other side of the door was Chris and Sara.

"Hey Mike, is she awake yet?" I heard Sara ask.

"She is" He stepped to the side and I saw Chris and Sara both look at me with their mouths open and with Sara I saw tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh my God, Teal!" She cried out and walked towards me and kneeled in front of my bed.

"How did this happen? Look at you, you have cuts all over your pretty face, your ribs are busted and you have a cut like someone was trying to filet you like a fish!" she was holding my hand and trying to wipe the dirt off of my face.

"This is no use, I'll be back with water and more rags, you need to be clean, you don't need to get infected" She quickly stood up and almost ran out of the room knocking over Mike and Chris on her way out.

"Damn, Teal. Just what happened to you?" Chris stepped forward and stood beside me, looking down with a pitiful look in his eyes with a touch of disbelieve.

"She can't speak, she hurt her lower jaw while fighting", Mike told him.

"You're going to be out for a while then huh?" Chris said and swayed from side to side.

"Let's let her rest and Sara can clean her up, I have to report to Erwin" Mike said and walked away.

"Yeah, ok. Get better Teal, we don't like seeing in here", He waved by and left me alone in the room.

That makes two of us, I don't like seeing me here in this room either. I hate being useless and dependent on others for things.

"I'm back" Sara came walking in to the room with arms full of towels, rags and a bucket full of water.

Speaking of be dependent, can't even clean myself.

"I'm going to start with your arms ok?" She said and wet a rag and lightly started wiping away the caked on mud from my hands.

I was watching her as she cleaned my hands and fingers, every so often I would see the look in her eyes change. She would go from being calm to tired, then to sad and depressed. I raised my hand when she was done cleaning it and touched her arm.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get over you laying here, like this, all hopeless and defenseless, broken" She was fighting back tears, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Um, I'll be back, I'm going to calm down, ok?", She gave me a defeated smile and put the rag in my hand and walked out the room.

Did I really look that bad? I mean, I've been in this room before, granted I wasn't this injured, but still. I tried hard to sit myself up and put my back on the wall. Who knew it took so much muscle and effort to move eight inches?

With great pain and determination, I had my back on the wall and the rag in my hand cleaning my arms. I was filthy, the once white rag was now a soft tan color and it was only getting darker. The water in the bucket was a murky color, but I couldn't change it.

Oh well, I still cleaned myself, cause murky water was better than being covered in mud, right? I was trying to navigate my face as to not hit any of the scratches that were covering my face. I got my left ear clean, now it's time for the jaw. Great, the part of me that hurts the worst.

"Knock, Knock"

I looked to the door and saw Erwin peak his head in, I lowered the rag and blinked at him.

"I was told you might have been sleeping" He said and opened the door.

I shook my head 'no'.

"I see that Sara left you to fend for yourself?" Erwin walked in to the room and over to me.

I nodded my head 'yes'.

"I heard her as she walked past my office, she was crying pretty hard" He sat down and took the rag from my hand.

"Need help?" He asked.

I nodded my head 'yes'.

He looked in the bucket, "Why don't I get you some fresh water and then we can continue to get the mud off?" he stood up and dropped the rag in to the bucket and carried the bucket out with him.

"Want me to leave the door open?" He asked me.

I shook my head 'no' and he shut the door behind him.

My head wasn't as fuzzy now that I'm sitting up as to when I was laying down. Things are becoming more clear and easier to see, but my ribs and back are hurting just a bit more with how I'm sitting and leaning on the said I was hurt everywhere, but they didn't really say much about my legs. I looked down and lifted up the sheet, eww.

I was even muddier down there than my top half. I pulled my right leg up and took off my sock, I did the same thing with my left leg. I unbuttoned my pants and slowly tried to shimmy out of them. I was able to get them to my thighs before I heard a knock on the door.

I looked and saw Erwin walked in and shut the door behind him. Great.

"What are you doing?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I gestured for him to walk closer and I pulled on his pants and pointed down to my legs.

"Oh, I see, I'll go see if I can find a Nurse" he turned and walked back out the room.

Did I see a hint of pink on his cheeks? Nah.

I went back slowly shimmying out of my pants and got them to my feet, I pulled my feet up and pulled the pants off and pushed them on to the ground. That had to be the single most hardest thing I have every done, It hurt like hell and I had tears in my eye by the time I was done.

"Knock knock"

I rolled my head towards the door, no more strength was in after getting the pants off.

"Miss Teal, I heard you needed help?" in walks a nurse.

'Well I did, but not anymore' ,was what I was wanting to say, but I couldn't.

"Here, let me take this off and see what the problem is with your jaw", She walked to be beside me and proceeded to take off the makeshift restraint.

She was being real gentle and soft with her movements. I felt the pressure relieve from my lower jaw and was bit thankful for it.

"Now, I want you to try and slowly open your jaw as wide as you can ok?" She asked me and I did as she asked.

She placed her finger just under where my lower jaw and upper jaw meets and was lightly feeling around. I did a she asked and slowly opened my jaw, it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it was going to, but it still hurt none the less.

"OK, so nothing is broken, but I felt a bit of swelling, so you definitely hurt the joint in there, don't talk too much and try not to open your mouth too wide. If there is too much pull on the muscle you can injure it more and it will take longer to heal. So, don't talk too much or open too wide. Now, let's check out the rest of you", She pulled the sheet off and we were both shocked to see the bruises that painted my legs.

"Beautiful, took me all of thirty feet, twice" I mumbled.

I saw her try not to laugh, but a small giggle did escape her lips.

"That's not funny Miss Teal" and she went to unbutton my shirt.

"Then you shouldn't have laughed" I looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

 _~~Time skip~~_

"Your nice tan is now covered by purple and blue, you'll take weeks to heal. But, you'll survive" She helped me slip on a new shirt and pants.

"Remember, no training for a few weeks, take it slow, don't strain yourself, if you need anything comeback. Here is extra bandages just incase, and don't lift anything heavy" she pointed at me with everything she said.

I was slowly wading myself out the room and shuffling down the hall. I was starving and need food. I was at the door to the cafeteria and couldn't push it open, it was too heavy. I put my back on the door and just decided to let my body weight fall on to the door to open it, that did the trick and the door opened. I shuffled in before the door had time to hit me while it was trying to close. There was no one in here, I wonder how late it was then?

I walked to the kitchen and found some bread and an apple. The bread I can eat, the apple I would have to cut in to small pieces. I opened a draw where they kept the knives and pulled one out to cut the bread and apple. I picked everything up and carried it over to a table and sat down and dropped everything in front of me.

Man I'm starving. I slowly cut everything in to small piece that I could eat, It sucked not having enough strength to cut or do anything. I picked up an apple slice and slowly ate it, it was like heaven, I was more hungry than I thought and had slice after slice.

All that was left was the bread. I picked up a piece and had it half way in my mouth when I heard the door to the kitchen open. I turned my head and saw Levi standing there with a cup in his hand and the other holding the door open.

I put the bread all the way in my mouth and started to chew while he let the door close and walked to the sink. I Picked up a napkin that was laying on the table and wiped up the crumbs and a bit of juice that dripped from the apple.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I looked up and saw Levi leaning against the sink with his arms folded looking at me.

"I am, but I was hungry and wanted food, so I came here" I told him and wen to stand up.

"You look like shit", I stopped picking up the napkin and turned to look at him with a blank look.

"Thanks for the compliment", I said and picked up the napkin and threw it in the bin, I turned and shuffled back to get the knife.

"You're welcome"

I picked the knife and went to the sink where Levi was still leaning.

"I have to wash this", I told him and he slid a foot over so I could use the sink.

"You clean", I turned the water on and ran the knife under the stream.

"Yeah, I can do a lot", I got the soap and sponge and rubbed it clean till it squeaked.

"There all clean", I said and turned the water off and sat it down on the dish rack to air dry.

I turned to look at him and he was staring at the ground where my feet are.

"You ok?" I asked him in a soft voice, after all, he was the one who lost his family last night, not me.

"What happened out there?" he whispered.

"Why don't we go sit somewhere?" I said and walked away, hoping he was going to follow me.

I pushed open the kitchen doors with ease, but got a bit worried when it came to the doors of the cafeteria. I was about to turn and use my back again, but Levi had beaten to it and pushed open the door with one arm.

"That's not fare, using one arm", I grumbled and walked out in front of him.

I was moving slow, but he wasn't complaining or trying to rush me. I turned the corner and stopped when I saw stairs, I forgot about those. Well, one foot at a time I guess. I stepped up with my right foot and went one step at a time.

"Sorry, I can't move a lot", I told him as we had one more step to do.

He didn't say anything, nor did he need to. We came to my door and I opened it and walked in. I went to my bed and sat down and was thankful to get off my feet and let my legs rest.

"You can pull the chair over from the desk to sit if you want, or take the foot of the bed, either one I don't care", I slowly pulled my legs and feet on to the bed and rested my back on the wall. This position was the less painful I found out.

I looked up and watched as he pulled the chair over and sat down to my right where we were easily looking at each other.

"Where should I start?" I asked him.

I could see so many questions passing behind his eyes, he was still maintaining that bored look, but his eye were speaking.

"When I left", Was what he said.

I took a deep breath and went back to the memory of when he left and when the slaughter began.

 _~~time skip~~_

I finished telling him what happened. My hands were shaking, my eyes were so watery I could barley see, and I was trying not to shake and break down while trying to not breath heavy. Every nerve in my body was screaming and on fire cause of the extra stress I was giving it right now.

"I'm sorry, I tried to save them, I really did, but, I just wasn't fast enough", I whispered to him and wiped my face with my blanket.

"I should have been the one to save them, not you", he said and stood up, put the chair back at the desk and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight", I said and he stopped just outside my door.

"Yeah", he said and shut my door.

I heard his foot steps get quieter and quieter till they disappeared altogether. What he was feeling, the emotional rollercoaster he's on, the regret, the pain, the devastation. I could never imagine nor would I want to, after everything with my past and history, that was enough for me. The pain I'm in now, I'd gladly go through it than the loss of a loved one again.

I moved in my bed till I was laying flat on my back, yeah it was a bit harder to breath, but I could get some sleep, and sleep was what I desperately needed right now. I closed my eyes and tried to think about anything but what had happened. I settled for a memory of me and the squad, going for our first trip to town. Yeah, that memory will work.

* * *

I'm really sorry for the super late update, but here is chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

"T wake up", I voice said.

I moved a bit to cover my arm.

"T wake up, I have to change your bandages", the voice talked again.

"No, I'm tired", I mumbled and didn't show any signs of moving.

"If you don't wake up I'm taking your blanket" the voice threatened.

"Take it and you die", I said and opened my eyes to see a smiling Hanji.

"Oh, goodie you're up". She clapped her hands together and reached to help me sit up.

"Wow, you look bad, those Titans really did a number on you, huh? Well, I brought stuff to change the bandage on your side..." She pointed to my side and I saw red on the white shirt, "...it looks like you opened it sometime during the night", She walked over to my desk and grabbed the chair Levi sat in last night, and put it by my bed side.

"Now, let's take that shirt off", she said and I started undoing the buttons.

She helped me slide it off my shoulder and dropped it on the floor.

"You look even worse then I thought. Now then, let's unwrap you", she took a pair of scissors and started cutting up the side, after she was done removing the bandages she started cleaning the cut.

"This will sting a bit, or a lot" that bright smile never leaving her face.

"You know, sometimes I think you enjoy causing people pain" I told her.

"Oh come now, I'm not that bad" I gave her a pointed look and she just continued cleaning the wound.

"Did you lock the door? I don't want someone walking in when I'm just in a sheet", I asked her and looked at the door.

"Oops", she said and stood up, but just as she stood up the door opened.

"Teal, you up?" And Erwins head popped in from behind the door.

I stared at him with wide eyes and Hanji stopped mid step.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Erwins eyes got wide and he shut the door.

Hanji turned to look at me and went to say something before we heard another voice.

"The hell's wrong with your face?" And that was Levi.

"Lock the door", I whispered to her with a pissed off look.

She took the few steps to the door.

"We'll come back later", I heard Erwin say to Levi.

I took a breath to relax my nerves.

"Why would I, we're here now" and I heard the door handled being turned.

Hanji reached for the handle so he couldn't open the door.

"She is indecent and having her wounds being treated" I could hear the blush on Erwins face as he was explaining the situation to Levi.

"Tch" and the door handle was released and Hanji locked the door.

"Hurry up, you're waisting our time!" Levi yelled through the door.

"Levi, she is lucky to be alive. Hanji when you are done, both of you come to my office" Erwin said and they walked away from my door.

"Well, that was a close one huh?" I looked at Hanji and wanted to throw something at her.

"Yeah, but Erwin saw", crap.

"Oh he didn't see anything, you're covered by a sheet" she walked back over and sat down.

"Yeah, a thin white sheet, that is practically see through" I dead panned.

"It's not like he has a thing for you, you're like his baby sister you know" she went back cleaning the rest of the cut.

"Unless, you have a thing for him?" she looked up at me with all knowing eyes.

"Get a grip Hanji, he's too big, I'd get crushed by him" she started giggling then went in to a full blown laughing fit.

"It wasn't that funny Hanji".

"Oh, but dear it was bwahaha" she was crying from behind her glasses.

"So then, you don't like guy's that are bigger than you?" She looked at me and picked up the bandages.

"I like them to be bigger than me, just not a full foot and a half bigger than me and weighing three times what I weigh" I told her.

"What about that shorty, he's your size, and is only a few pounds heavier" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah right, Hanji. For one, that would never happen, he's too closed off and only cares about himself and is kinda mean. Second, he more than likely isn't too fond of me cause I survived while his friends didn't. Third, he's not my type" I told her and she finished wrapping me up.

"Well, I'll find you a guy yet, you've been single for too long my friend and need to have some fun. Now, let's go see what they wanted", she pushed the chair back and helped my stand.

"Can you get my uniform from the closet?" I asked her and she delivered.

"Can you also help me get dressed?"

"Ha ha, of course!" and she helped me change the pants and put on the white button up shirt.

"Want me to brush your hair too, it looks like a rat slept in it" picked up my brush and got to work untangling the mess.

"Thanks Hanji"

"No problem. There all done, now let's go!" she opened the door and waited for me to walk out the door.

"We'll have to go slow, I can't walk that fast" I told her as we made out way to Erwins office.

"Oh, then I'll just see you there, I have something to tell him without you there, bye" and she ran down the hall and stairs to Erwins office.

"What is she doing?", I said to the wall that was helping stand up.

It took me a good ten minutes to get to Erwins office, I stopped out side the door and was hearing Levi almost yelling at Hanji, calling her a stupid four eyes, Titan lover.

"But she said..." I knocked on the door, what ever she was going to say, I didn't want her to say it cause I'm sure it was going to be about me.

"Come in" I opened the door and saw Erwin sitting at his desk, Levi leaning against a shelf, shooting lasers at Hanji, and Hanji smiling from ear to ear.

"I don't want to know" I said and walked over to the couch and slowly sat down.

"How are Teal?" Erwin asked and sat down papers that were in his hands.

"I've had worse", I told him and shifted in my seat.

"That you have. When you can, I need you to write a report about what happened" he leaned forward on his desk.

"Yeah, ok" I said and looked over at Hanji who was still looking at Levi, and Levi was also still glaring at Hanji.

"I see they became friends?" I looked at Erwin.

"The hell I would ever be friends with a freak like that" he growled.

"Oh, he's just mad cause I caught him..."

"...shut up shitty glasses before I gut you" I looked at Levi and could see fire shooting from his eyes.

"Both of you calm down, now. Hanji stop picking on Levi, and Levi stop threatening Hanji. Hanji, you can leave now if that was all you were going to talk about" Erwin was being all serious now and you know to listen.

"Nope, that was it tata" she waved and walked out the door, but not before shooting a smile at Levi.

"I still don't want to know" I said and looked at both of them.

"I wasn't going to tell you anyway"

"It doesn't matter right now, but maybe later it might" I looked at Erwin with a lost look and saw Levi shoot him a warning glance.

"Um, sure, ok, why did you need to see me though" I asked Erwin.

"Just seeing how you are doing and needing you to write a report. That's all" I nodded my head.

"Can I go, I'm kind of hungry?" I asked and slowly stood up.

"Yes, enjoy early lunch. Levi, help her for the day, I don't want her straining herself too much" He picked up paper work and got back to working.

"Tch, let's go" Levi opened the door and waited for me to walk out.

"You don't have to help, I got his" I told him after we were both out the door and I turned to walk away.

"I wasn't going to help" he said and walked the opposite direction.

I turned my head and watched as he walked away.

"Jerk" I said and continued on my way to get food.

I managed to make it down the stairs without falling, it was easier going up last night then going down right now. I took the last step and continued to the cafeteria doors. I pushed one of them open with my back and stepped in. It quieted a bit as I walked over to where Mike, Sara and Chris were sitting at a table, they all looked up at me and I nodded my head to Mike and he nodded back.

"Hey", I said and sat beside Mike.

"Feeling better?", He said and looked me over.

"A bit, I can't do much" I said and laid my left arm on the table.

"I'll get you some food", Sara stood up and went towards the line for food.

"Thanks" I said before she was too far not to hear me.

"What are you allowed to do?" Chris looked at me and took a bit out of is bread.

"Not much, no training for a few weeks, no horse ridding, no heavy lifting. So basically walking, eating and taking a shower is what I can do", I told him.

"Here you go", Sara sat my tray of food down in front of me.

"Thank you, Sara" I took a bit out of the stew.

"You're welcome, I couldn't watch you as you try and cary it", she took bit out of her own stew.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, that would have sucked for me", and I took another bite.

We all finished eating in silence. After a while everyone slowly left till I was the last one sitting at the table. I got tired of sitting there by myself and made up my mind to go to the roof. Some nice air and a breeze would feel good, help relax me and maybe catch a nap while I'm up there. But then I remembered, that the roof meant stairs and stairs were somewhat my enemy right now.

Oh well, I still want to go.

After what felt like an hour, I was up on the roof looking out over the training field and seeing Scouts train. I walked over to the side of the roof that had shade and laid down on my back to look up at the sky. The breeze was nice just like I had thought and there were enough clouds to keep my mind occupied.

Some clouds looked like a bird, while others looked like a dog or cat. Over time the clouds started getting darker and grayer and the breeze picked up just a bit. Was it trying to rain?

I stayed laying there for a few more minutes, but it didn't start raining, so I stayed laying there still enjoying the weather. I actually loved when there was a thunderstorm or at least rain. There was something about watching the rain fall and hearing it that soothed and calmed me. I closed my eyes and just felt the breeze on my skin.

"Bang, Teal!"

I opened my eyes and turned my head towards the voice that called me.

"What?" I said and saw a pair of black boots walk from around the dome a few seconds later.

"How long have you been here? I've been looking everywhere for you, after Erwin saw I wasn't with you he had my ass"

He looked kind of pissed off "After I left you I went to eat, then after eating I came here" I told Levi.

"Get up, it's about to start raining" He said and turned to walk away.

I made no indication that I was getting up.

I watched as he stopped just before rounding the corner and looked at me, still laying down.

"What part of 'get up' did you not understand?" He was pissed.

"All of it" I said looking him dead in the eyes.

"Don't push me" his voice got lower and his eye got darker.

"Five more minutes" I asked and looked back at the clouds.

"No, it's about to rain and I don't want to get wet, and you are still injured. So get up. Now!" He growled at me.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, don't get worked up, you were nice and calm, stay nice and calm.

I slowly pushed off from the roof and was sitting on my butt, I bent my legs and slowly tried to stand without falling forward.

"Tch".

I managed to stand and shuffle my way over and past Levi.

I got to the door and opened it and looked down. I proceeded to take it one step, one agonizing step at a time.

"Where are you going?" He asked from behind me.

"I guess my room, I can't do anything else" I pouted and took another step.

"You still have to write that report"

"I know, I have a desk, paper and pen in my room, I can write it there" left foot, right foot.

"Can you not go any faster?" I swear if he doesn't shut up.

"I asked you something" Take a deep breath.

"Hey!"

That did it. I turned around and let him have it.

"What! Levi! What? Yes I heard you, no I can not go any faster. I was injured to where people think I should have died, and you know what ?They're right, I should have died with what I went through, but you know what? I didn't die. I stayed alive and here I am, suffering with all my injuries and cuts, trying to find something to do other than re-watch my fellow comrades die right in front of my eyes. But you know what, there is nothing for me to do when I am this injured except for me to sleep, eat, shower and shit. So if you have a problem with me moving slow, then go around, there is three feet of stair case open" I gestured with my hand to the open space beside me.

"Tch" that was all he responded with.

I was taking deep breaths trying to calm down, but it wasn't really helping, I was still pissed off. I turned around and took another step down the stairs, but then Levi stepped beside me and put his arm around me, "You'll get down faster" was all he said and tightened his grip on me, "let's go" he said and took a step.

He was right, him having his arm around me helped out. I was able to take steps a bit faster, although it hurt cause he was constantly hitting and rubbing the cut on my ribs, but I was just glad to be down the stairs and walking to my room.

"You can let go now" I said and took a step away from him.

"Are you bleeding?" I turned and saw him looking at his shirt.

I looked down and saw I was bleeding from that cut he was rubbing against.

"Damn, yeah" I turned back, making my way to my room.

"The infirmary isn't that way" I heard him walking up from behind me.

"No, but my room with bandages are" I said and opened the door to my room.

I walked in and grabbed the new bandages, picked up clean rags to wipe the area and walked over to my bed and dropped them on it.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" I looked at him with an 'are you serious' look.

"Yes, I've done this hundreds of times before" I sat on my bed and looked at him.

"Are you going to leave or are you going to watch me take my shirt off?" I asked him and slowly started unbuttoning my shirt.

He wasn't moving, just staring right into my eyes. I only had four more buttons to go before my shirt was open, but he wasn't moving. That's fine, The bandage was wrapped over my breast so he wouldn't see anything. Two more buttons left, I slowly started giving him a smirk and dropped my eyelids a bit. I saw his jaw clench and his fists tightened. One button left, I tilted my head to the side and bit my lip. No buttons left.

"Tch" he spun around and left my room like a fire was lit under his butt.

My door was slammed shut and I heard his heavy foot steps march away down the hall.

"Never play games with me little one, you'll always lose" I said and unwrapped the bandages.


End file.
